


and i'm living on memories of you

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: A Day in the life of Tanner as a kid and his mom, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: The bell above the door jingled as he entered the shop. "Hey mom!" He yelled loud enough for her to hear him in the back."Oh good you're here! I need help with Pastor Joel's order." His mother greeted him with.He sighed and laid his backpack in the cubby under the cash register as he headed into the back.
Relationships: Tanner Reeves & Tanner's Mom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Green Creek Bingo





	and i'm living on memories of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Green Creek Bingo 2020 Challenge. My prompt for this fic was Tanner Reeves, so I thought it would be fun to go back in time and see little kid Tanner and his mom. Thank you to Sam @kh530 for creating Mags and coming up with the idea of Tanner's mom being the florist of Green Creek. I expanded on that idea little. I used my maternal grandma's surname for Tanner's grandparents because it's a fun last name and saying "I'm going to Moo's florist" sounds fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I really love Tanner and I love that we've kind of created this family for him!!
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Living on Memories of You' by Dolly Parton

The bell above the door jingled as he entered the shop. "Hey mom!" He yelled loud enough for her to hear him in the back.

"Oh good you're here! I need help with Pastor Joel's order." His mother greeted him with.

He sighed and laid his backpack in the cubby under the cash register as he headed into the back.

"Where's Mags?" He climbed up on the counter and waited for his mother to give him more instructions.

"She's home sick. Her mother called me about ten minutes ago saying she wouldn't be coming in after school." His mother kissed his forehead and brushed his bangs back, "You want to get a few bouquets of Lilies for the Pastor? He finally called in his big Easter order."

"Yeah. Did he say what kind he wanted?" Tanner guessed Pastor Joel just wanted white like every year, but change could happen.

"White." His mother made a face as she answered echoing his thoughts as well at how boring Easter Sunday would be. Mom was never afraid of color.

He hopped down from the counter and went to work getting the bouquets ready for tomorrow. 

Mom was humming along with the radio as she worked with her flowers and soon enough she grabbed his arm so they could dance around to Dolly. 

This was why he didn't grumble too much about having to help in the shop after school. These moments where mom and him could dance and laugh together. Mags was cool, but he liked it more when it was just mom and him.

They broke apart laughing when Dolly was done and mom gave him a big hug, "I'm almost done with the flowers for the Smith funeral and then we can go upstairs okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. 

\------------

They'd put the finished bouquets in the fridge, turned the lights off, and flipped the sign before they clomped upstairs. He was the only one of his friends that lived in an apartment. Mom had grown up here when Grandpa and Grandma owned the florist shop. Ever since Grandma and Grandpa had retired to Florence on the coast four years ago, his mom had taken over the shop. 

He didn't want to be a florist when he grew up and mom never pressured him about it, just made him promise to have fun being a kid, which he did. He couldn't tell her what he really wanted to be because then she'd cry. He wanted to be a firefighter like his Dad. Green Creek only had a volunteer fire department and Dad had been the de facto Chief. There had been a huge forest fire six years ago and GCFD had gone to help out, but Dad never came back. The guys that came back said Dad saved them. That's what Tanner wanted to be, a hero. Dad's picture was on the memorial wall at the safeway and Mom always went out of her way to go around it. 

"Tan, would you get the pasta out while I get changed?" The question from Mom brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." He mumbled, kicking off his chucks into the basket by the door and heading into the kitchen. The apartment wasn't huge but it had been large enough to not feel cramped when five people were living in it. There was a galley kitchen, a combo living and dining area, three bedrooms and a bathroom. When Gordo, Chris and Rico came over they'd climb up to the roof and hang out. The last time Grandpa had visited he helped Tanner build a fort up there. 

"Thanks honey." Mom gave him a kiss on the cheek when she came into the kitchen. "You want to make the garlic bread?" 

"Yeah." 

\---------

"So school was good today?" His mother asked once they were seated at the table.

"Yeah, Mrs. DeLaney gave us a spelling quiz and she gave Chris detention because he wouldn't stop looking at my paper." 

"Well, did you get a good mark on it?" 

He grimaced, "I got a C." He thought if he mumbled it she wouldn't hear.

"Tanner Bradley Reeves, you got a what?" His mom was looking sternly at him, waiting for an answer.

"I got a C." He replied a little louder, but still not in his normal volume. 

She looked at him and sighed, "I never need you to be perfect honey, but I know you can do better. You've gotten Bs in her class before. After dinner I'll help you with your homework, okay?"

"Okay." He shrugged. She was right of course, but class had been boring and the birds outside had been more interesting. 

"You know if we finish your homework in time we can watch an episode of 'The Incredible Hulk'"? Mom hated that show, so he knew she was trying to make him happy. 

"Okay." Tanner replied smiling because he really did love that show and this way he could talk about it tomorrow with Chris, Gordo and Rico.

\----------

"Come here." Mom opened her arms and he laid his head in her lap. She played with his hair as they watched Lou Ferrigno smashing things. 

Later, when she tucked him into bed, he told her, "I love you, Mom." He didn't say it as much as he should, but he loved her a lot. She was a good mom. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." She leant down and kissed his forehead. 

She paused by his desk, turning on his dinosaur night light, "Sleep tight." she said quietly in the doorway before going to read in her bed like she always did.


End file.
